fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
The Girl with Two Faces
is a new anime series by Sakura Hanazono. This story tells about a girl who struggles to find someone to love her. When she buys this new VR game she meets these two amazing guys. Both of them fall in love with her, but she just doesn't know it yet. Plot A girl named Suzume is left once again by her parents. They always go on vacation, leaving her with the house. She had no food, but at least had some money. It seemed like her parents never truly loved her. She became sad and depressed, leaving herself on suicide watch.. At her school, Brookword High, Suzume had only one friend. Her best friend. Sure, her friend loved her, but as a friend. Suzume wanted her own boyfriend. Someone to hold her when she ever needs them. She has a crush on the popular guy, Brian Brookwood, the son of the school's funders. She also meets this guy, named Kei, who seemed to be a tough guy. Her game is the only place where she can escape. She wants to find her special someone, but she wants it to be now! When will her heart stop falling apart? When will she realize that they're right in front of her?! We'll only know if we read... Characters Main Characters Suzume is the main protagonist. She is also one of the love interest. Suzume is a gloomy 14 year old girl who just started her high school year a few months ago. She finds herself heartbroken. After what happened before, Suzume felt like she was falling in a never-ending whole. She just wanted to be loved. Her escape is the VR game Angel Tale Adventures, being her identity. She doesn't know it yet, but lots in stock for her. Brian is another protagonist in the series. He is also one of the love interest. Brian is a misunderstood guy who wants to find the right girl. It seems as if he's given things without his consent, being rich and all. He wasn't really appreciative with his past gifts, but being given the VR game changed his life. Brian, also known as in the game, met this amazing girl. He instantly fell in love. Kei is the tritagonist and a love interest in the series. Kei is a bashful teenager who's in gang behind the school. He makes mischief and bullies many other. Some say he's heartless, others ruthless. But honestly, he's confused. His parents had enough money to buy his very own VR game. His alias is . Supporting Characters Suzume's best friend. Sayaka, or , is an internet junky. Belle is the "antagonist" or so Sae says. It's unbelievable how she's dating one of the most nicest guy's ever! Roi is part of the Wolf-Fang Gang. Copper is a friend of Brian. Ryan is a friend of Brian. Angel Tale Adventures is the Online VR game the characters play on. It's setting is a kingdom with land beyond you could imagine. Locations Pikapika is the city the characters live in. The city is known for it great skies and beautiful sites. Trivia References Category:Ura-Omote Shoujo Category:Ura-Omote Shoujo Series Category:OmegaPri Category:Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Adventure